


魔鬼

by Diante



Series: Alternate Universe-Human [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 一个19世纪末的小少爷认为性是魔鬼的故事，魔鬼就找上门来搞他了。海因里希先生真好，他有一个艺术家一样的下巴。他和我doi时我想到了海德薇莉小姐高衣领和鲸骨束腰下的美妙花园。本文发布时间是……如果你觉得意有所指就是意有所指咯。文中大量细节参考《昨日的世界》。
Series: Alternate Universe-Human [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785487
Kudos: 9





	魔鬼

中学放学了，罗德里赫蹑手蹑脚地绕过朋友聚成的小圈。他听说利奥波德前几天去了酒馆，这已经足够他惊讶了。一位没成年的男子怎能饮酒？可是这并非重头戏，因为之后他向他展示了从小贩那拿到的画片——罗德里赫只看了一眼就惊讶地扭过头，几乎什么也说不出来——共有两张，一张画着个半裸女人，凝脂似的脊背煞是好看，但从腋下生出个露着乳头的浑圆乳房来；另一张他则根本没看清，隐约是个女人的阴部，层层的毛发像黑黢黢的魔树，烧坏了枝桠。

这真是太，太超出了。他斥责密友下作行径的同时挤到人群的另一边去。第二天马克西米连神神秘秘地叫他去看一份印制文本。他从未见过这样粗制滥造的纸张，也不相信哪个作家会写出比他们还蹩脚的语言。毕竟那时他与马克西米连沉迷文学，事实上整个班级都如此，他们起先模仿里尔克或是波德莱尔，之后逐渐雕琢出自己的风采。有力的证据是，二年级时他的名字初次登上《艺术之页》。所以他有绝对把握在此时对粗劣文字进行批判，即使他只堪堪十六岁——若非马克西米连挤眉弄眼地让他看到下一面。噢，让他吓得魂不守舍的那节。作者用最直白的语言描写一场交融，一场欢乐，一场——天哪，罗德里赫的脸红得能挤出血，他也读不出那原文里的词。

太可怕了，太荒谬了，太出格了。这些事可全是皇帝明令禁止的，只有最下作的小贩才会为了赚钱向鬼怪出卖灵魂，引正人君子堕入魔窟。穿皮鞋的脚在地上蹬得咚咚响，罗德里赫几乎是落荒而逃。被抓坏的纸页就从空中掉下去，滑稽地落在一片洁白的花瓣前。“……她汁水饱满的阴道里插进根极粗的木棒，要把肿胀的阴唇都扯烂……”马克西米连蹲下身把纸捡起来。

+

自从阅读了那部“小说”后坏事就一件件地来。女教师裙边下的踝骨，芭蕾舞演员的白袜，男厕墙面的下流话——罗德里赫沮丧地发现学校的每间男厕标语都大同小异，而其上覆盖的污渍证明它来自至少一年之前。为什么今天才发现呢？他颤颤巍巍地掏出性器，对着便池里一小摊污臭的黄水。尿味熏着他，他只能梗着脖子把头昂起来。“婊子”、“鸡巴”，诸如此类的字迹冲击他，扭曲得令人作呕。他匆匆整理好裤子，用袖口掩着嘴跑出去，浸湿的布上都是呛出的泪。他一遍遍洗自己的手，每个关节都搓得通红，像刚从雪里取出。镜子里憔悴、可怖、丑陋的脸……他决心把脸也用冷水打湿，湿漉漉的衣领在风里发冷。他掖紧它们，不让一点风灌进去。

所以这天他决心像杜绝风吹到身体那样，不让自己听到任何谬误之语。同龄人们还在讨论剧院的舞台，新开的咖啡馆，哪儿面目平平的男人据说是舒伯特的后代。他像一只猫从他们身边经过，成功把自己从中排除开。回家路上一切都好，除了意外遇到的伊丽莎白。

“嗨呀，罗德里赫，很久没见到您了。”军官的女儿在十六岁时出落得愈发丰满，尽管大裙摆藏住下身的曲线，紧身胸衣还是把上身轮廓完全勒出。她戴着及腕手套，掌心和指尖的部位颜色发深，他知道那是夏日渗出的汗。可是这样一副全副武装的身体却激发出罗德里赫看画片时的羞耻心来。

“海德薇莉……您，您好！我还有事，先行离开！”他忘记自己是如何告别的，只是当那些淫邪的字眼冲进脑门后他再把控不住礼节。太糟糕了，太失礼了，太压抑了。他穿着很硬的新鞋，脚趾疼痛难耐。但他不能再停下来与谁会面了。他把公文包抱在怀里，咬着唇开始奔跑。

+

他跑得太久太快，回到家时几近虚脱，只得靠上门板不住地喘气。他偏过头，看见父亲在案前读报而母亲在厨房做饭。分割布景的移门照常敞开，由他们在饭前例行聊点比世界更无聊的事。“最近社会主义很流行哩。”父亲说。“上周你还在研究卡尔鲁格呢。”母亲说。“这份报上把女人写得太难看。”“噢，亲爱的，哪个上了年纪的单身女人没有欲望呢。”母亲在灶台腾起的水雾里笑。罗德里赫小心翼翼地踩上楼梯，忍不住要回头看。母亲的叛逆言论总是毫无保留地撞击父亲的威严。他在楼梯尽头驻足，确认父亲浓密的须髯下没有他可琢磨的神态。

换睡衣时他发现全身都湿透了，太热，过几日他应当换上短衣。但他发现自己勃起了。坚硬的小东西顶着内裤，一小块布料湿得很难看。他不知所措，伸进手去用手背搽干。手心碰到龟头上，触感本该是熟悉又亲切的，但这几日的事把它变得像被砂纸打磨那样疼。他很快就放开了，把抬头的欲望藏得好好的。晚餐仍旧索然无味，父母谈论的社会话题与他无关。饭后父亲先上了楼，那么他照例也要离开，但母亲叫住他，他心惊胆战。

母亲会发现他白天勃起的事吗？不会的。他比谁都乖巧，早早地就被规定要读大学。他们叫他读书他就读书，叫他学语言他就学语言，叫他别放下锻炼，那么他也会在周末打网球。利奥波德和他说现在的教育制度很无聊，他心里是承认的。但他怎会在第二人面前把对权威的反对表现？所以让他看画片和小说时，这种政策制度下的顺从就体现得淋漓尽致。罗德里赫没有体会过鱼水之欢，但早早地就学会自渎。十六七岁是生理成年的时候，哪个青少年能抵抗性呢？是家庭留传的正派作风让他必须避而远之。过去他只在夜间自我抚慰，无师自通的揉捏把他带进云端。但快感总是几分钟就终止，他从天空坠下，伴随射到地上的精液。色情的、刺鼻的、淫荡的气味，在蔓延开前必须被解决。所以一切开始前，他会从容不迫地打上盆水，拿上块旧布，慢悠悠地锁上门。这样当他岔开腿躺在床上时就不怕有谁打扰了。言归正传，正是这种细心周到的特质，以及克制隐忍的外表让他免于被任何人怀疑。因此显然母亲也并不会找他谈这事的，他的喉结滑动了下，重归坦然。

“我给你请了钢琴教师。”这时母亲说，点起一根烟。

罗德里赫有点意外：“我已经好几年没有碰琴了。”

“是的。但是我想这个年纪的男孩最心浮气躁。”她淡淡地笑。罗德里赫注意到她的眼神从自己脸上落下，他不自然地合拢腿。母亲把没抽完的烟头按进水缸。噗地一声，全都灭了。

他怔怔地看着那一滩水，黑色的颗粒在蔓延：“是的，母亲。但现在我的志向在文学……”

“上周擦你房间的窗户时我把戒指弄掉了，然后我去了楼下。”母亲说。

像雷电打到他身上，像脸上被狠狠抽了一鞭。他想起被丢到窗外的布团，像掉到冰窟一样冷。阴郁和恐惧的神色在他脸上交替闪现。他低下头，手指紧紧攥着裤子，弄疼了大腿。

“明天就开始上课吧。”母亲起身时走过来拍拍他的肩。他的嘴唇抖得厉害，在极力掩饰的欲望被剖开的事实前屈辱不堪。染着烟味的手指抚上他的脸，母亲说：“别害怕，我站在自由这边。”

+

罗德里赫在忐忑中度过没有自渎的一晚。第二日是周六，父亲和母亲一早就去拜访城市另一端的朋友，像是有意为之。钢琴教师如约而来。他长得年轻，恐怕不过二十出头。兴许是音乐学院的学生，罗德里赫想。其实他分辨不出成年男子的年纪，因为人们总会刻意把自己往老了去扮。

但海因里希先生没有蓄须，小腹也平坦，修身的燕尾服很好地勾勒身材。简单寒暄过后他就随罗德里赫去了琴房。他被要求演奏任意一支曲子让他作评判。乐谱早都被丢进杂物间了，但这怎会难倒他？从他手下奏出的每个音符都很顺畅，他甚至有时间往海因里希脸上偷看。钢琴教师神色淡然，捏着下巴看向房间的某处，并非在看他。罗德里赫觉得扫兴。他也同他一样有棕色的头发，戴眼镜，五官出奇地相似。那是我所想成为的样子，罗德里赫想，气质非凡、言谈得体，举手投足都富高雅内涵。他多看了一会儿海因里希的嘴，那似乎刚被舔过，下唇上有水渍。

罗德里赫幻想他食用甜品的模样——突然，他弹错一个音符，然后全乱套了。他一个小节都想不起来，脑子里涌进奇怪的画片，砖墙上的字眼。糟透了，为什么那些思想总萦绕他呢？他悻悻地把手从琴键拿下来，看着海因里希，故作镇定。

“你知道自己错了，小少爷。”海因里希走过来，右手绕过他的肩落到琴键。他的臂弯被男人的小臂擦过，又热又痒。他的脑袋也随他的移动绕脖子画圈，最后对上他漂亮的下巴。他有一个艺术家似的下巴。罗德里赫想起以前他和同学去剧院看演员们排练，一个没有台词的角色路过，他们都激动地鼓掌，要和他说两句话，把他称为艺术家。那么音乐学院的学生也可以勉强冠上这一头衔。

+

之后他们是怎样一同演奏的被他忘却，是怎么拉扯着进到卧室的也被忘却。总之最后他被海因里希怂恿着到床上去了。罗德里赫没想过他们会发展到这一步的。但循循善诱的安抚和动作总是有魔力，等他意识到不可挽回时已经一丝不挂。他捂住双眼，要把自己缩成一团。海因里希也除了衣服，压到他身上去，把他展开。他不算强壮，但结结实实地压着他，让他不得动弹。

“天哪，先生，怎么可以……”罗德里赫语无伦次地抗拒。介于青年和少年间的身体比谁都敏感。海因里希的手指从胸口划到小腹，他就像一只烤熟的虾，忍不住要弯起。四肢被禁锢，因此只在下腹隆起曲线。海因里希对那块小小的肌肉极感兴趣，用掌根抚摸，罗德里赫的身体就又变软，泄了力倒下。但是他的阴茎晃荡着立起来。海因里希用口去含它，被纳入口腔的快感是手没法比拟的，罗德里赫想尖叫，却仅仅是抿着唇。从未有过的强烈感觉在抽打他。他几乎要哭。

海因里希吮吸它，不久它就释放白液。罗德里赫在高潮的余韵中找回神志，他突然意识到自己在和初次见面的男人做爱。他警醒了，挣扎着坐起来。“放过我吧！”他几乎带着哭腔哀求。海因里希简直就是魔鬼，性简直就是魔鬼。他才只有十六岁啊，还没有进入大学，不该有任何这方面的渴求。

男人像是看透他的思想似的，把他搂过来吻他的颈。“有性欲并不是可耻之事，性是与生俱来的本能。”他把手指按在他锁骨上，然后一寸寸向下，在每处稍作停留。“这儿有感觉吗？”他像研究一件物品那样碰他。罗德里赫什么也分辨不出，他只觉得自己像实验台上被切割的蝶。海因里希的手指像一根探针，每碰到一处都引起一阵过电的刺痛，有几处尤为强烈。他的嘴唇快被咬破了，已经有血味混进唾液。眼泪不争气地掉下来。他又觉得不该哭。最后委屈变成愤怒。他拧着眉头大声叫：“先生，您可是我母亲请来的钢琴教师！”

他的威胁没起到作用。海因里希依然在摸他的身子。他发现大腿内侧和前胸被碰了第二次——他反应最强烈的部位。他望着海因里希的眼神里多了几分恐惧。后者揉着他腿根，问道：“你把性看作魔鬼吗？”

罗德里赫回答不出来，因为他正是这么想的。而男人已经用手指沾了他的精液，探向他无人触碰的部位。“你要是想把魔鬼关在门外，那魔鬼十有八九从烟囱爬进来。”侵入的不适让他呻吟了一声。海因里希停下来。“在正经的性事中我们最好用油膏。”他说，“但是我想你这里一定没有。放松些吧，我会服侍好你。”他拍拍男孩紧张的臀。罗德里赫懵懂地思考方才话语含义。在这个压抑过度的、讳莫如深的、喘不过气的……啊！他觉得一阵刺痛，男人的第二根手指插进来。他觉得像裂开一样疼。眼镜早被取下放到一边了。模模糊糊的人影他看不真切。海因里希是什么表情呢？他的嘴唇流进一滴泪。

“太疼了，太疼了。”罗德里赫抱紧他的另一只手臂。他回想起小说上那些字句。极粗的木棍，拉扯阴唇……他觉得现在自己正在被这么对待了。苦涩的疼痛在拉扯他。为什么母亲要请来一个魔鬼呢？难道这是对他离经叛道行为的惩罚吗？可是他不曾去酒肆饭馆购买照片，也不曾扒着球场更衣室的门缝，他仅仅是锁着门自我纾解积压过多的性欲。这一切果然都是可耻的，是下流的，就连科学的大门也进不了的——没有哪个老师在课堂上谈它们，仿佛人们到了结婚的年龄就能突然学会似的。

海因里希的手指捅到底后停留很久，才开始扩张和旋转。“还觉得疼吗？”罗德里赫的确是觉得不疼了。他感到内壁被小虫在撕咬似的，又麻又痒。可是他怎么能回答呢？

“那么，小少爷，听说你喜爱写作是吗？”海因里希开始询问与之前完全不相干的问题。罗德里赫愣住了，脑袋像停下一般，花了好些时间才继续运转。“是的……偶尔，会写一些。”他没把自己登过稿的事说出来，提到自己的爱好时他还颇为腼腆。“我看过你在《艺术之页》的诗歌，写得很好。”没想到海因里希夸赞了他。他的脸一下便红了，嘴唇张开，像等待说什么。下一秒那嘴里又叫出来。第三根手指插了进来。罗德里赫想说的话卡住了。海因里希接着说：“那么，你写到了郊区的森林……”他顿了顿。“现在感觉如何？”“哈啊……我，我欣赏小约翰·施特劳斯……他……”他想在这位专业人士面前说些什么，但是故意的顶弄让他发不出声。

“《维也纳森林的故事》当然很美。但是，你亲自去过几次森林呢？”海因里希觉得那穴道柔软得足够。他把他平放下，扶着男孩的腿，把自己的性器顶在入口。罗德里赫摇着头，年轻人们都在一种虚荣的攀比中如饥似渴地读书，写书，可是所写到的地点却鲜少有人去过。而他看见另一位男子完全裸露的部位后，则是更是用力地摇头。他从没这样近距离见过谁的东西。学校里不教它，教会更不提及它，就连医生都要刻意避开它。现在有人要把这东西放进他的身体里……在惊恐之外他竟还有一丝期待。于是他紧紧握住海因里希的手腕。对性的好奇略胜一筹。

“你竟然一次也没去过，在写诗之前真应该亲自去看看。”海因里希把自己埋进去，一点一点，慢得像在刻意折磨。罗德里赫完全吃下那根阴茎时被撑到胀满。他仰着头流泪。和自渎截然不同的满足感在他的大脑里炸开。他在冲撞中像女孩一样叫着，然后他又想到了伊丽莎白，想到其他的女士。衬裙、鲸骨内衣、高衣领……被包裹得像礼物的女士们，是否也要在夜晚渴望快感？再紧的扣子怎么挡得住风？这快感太过度了，太多了，为什么美好的物什要被禁止触碰？

+

海因里希没有把精液射到他肚子里，而是在最后一刻把性器拔出了。被操开了的罗德里赫已经熟透，不再像起初一样扭捏。他跪在床边射出来，然后脱力般地躺下喘气。

海因里希端来一盆水，把污浊都擦干净。罗德里赫去勾他的手。甜美的信号还在绽放，他本能地要往他身上靠近。海因里希却躲开了。“把衣服穿好吧，既然是少爷就要有少爷的样子。”他在床边着装完备后又是另一幅模样。罗德里赫望着他，忽然觉得浑身都痛。衬衣已经扔到他身上，他只能接过来，手指打着哆嗦扣上纽扣。

他在没结婚的年纪做爱了，他和男人做爱了，他和母亲请来的钢琴教师做爱了。恐怖的问题让他头皮发麻。他挪动酸疼不已的腿，套上内裤，然后是长裤。“能走吗？”海因里希扶住他。罗德里赫困惑地看他，不明白为什么现在要他起身走动。但是他避开男人伸来的手，勉强扶着墙走出门。

下楼梯的每一步都像受刑。他停在楼梯的中段，委屈感又袭来。海因里希问他是否对性爱感到厌恶。他苦笑着摇头：“没事，我觉得……性很好。”他盘算如何在父母面前瞒过自己走路的样子。海因里希从后方搂住他，把下巴压在他肩上：“多了解了解世界吧，时代马上就变了。”

“什么？”罗德里赫没明白。

他从父母的餐前谈论中偶尔会了解到政治、社会，但是大人也谈之甚少，更何况孩子。他听说在咖啡馆可以得到欧洲大陆的任何消息，他想也许他真的应该去关心，了解。

海因里希在这时放开他。门铃响了。罗德里赫看向挂钟，时间和海因里希来时比竟一点没变。一种不好的念头在他心里浮起。他蹭到门边。“请问是谁呢？”他问。“是我呀，卢卡谢维奇，我是欧根妮女士请来的钢琴教师。”

有什么东西轰地在脑子里散开了。罗德里赫回过头去看海因里希。与他长相几乎相同的男人斜靠在扶手上，面色严肃得不像在开玩笑：“你家有烟囱可以出去吗，小少爷？”

**Ende**


End file.
